El antojo de un Dios
by OlderSkyland18
Summary: Solo un dios puede ser tan cruel para arrancarle de las manos a ese ser que tanto ama, llenandole de obscuridad para siempre, alejarlo de sus brazos, pero no esta vez...
1. El alma mas pura

_Este fan fic es inspirado en la canción "el antojo de un dios" de Avalanch, la letra es muy buena, y que mejor manera de calmar mi emoción que descargarla en el pequeño "Dios" que toma siempre el alma más pura de la tierra para renacer._

 _Mi pequeño Alone…_

 _El fan fic es mío, pero los personajes que en él se desarrollan son propiedad de_  
Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada _que realizo el anime, manga, ova etc. De Saint Seya._

Este fic está basado en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas.

 _ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tiene contenido YAOI (relaciones hombre por hombre)_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Cielo azul respóndeme,_

 _He de saber ¿Por qué me diste a mi tan triste papel?_

El alma más pura.

-No puedo hacerlo, no otra vez….- El remordimiento era un sentimiento tan presente en su corta vida que a penas y recordaba cómo se sentían las demás emociones, todo lo que venía a su cabeza eran recuerdos, mismos que atesoraba más que a su propio cosmos, pero cada uno de estos felices momentos prontamente se tornaban dolorosos podía contemplar frente a sus ojos, guerra, peleas, muerte, traición, y finalmente le recordaba a él; Su bella sonrisa, su largo cabello negro, sus gélidos ojos azules, su enigmático encanto, su corazón le pertenecía al Dios equivocado, después de tantas batallas, de numerosos encuentros, se debía enamorar precisamente de él ¿era acaso un castigo por haberle herido?

Pero esta vez sería diferente, lo había jurado, ese amor que se había acumulado en su ser infectando con rapidez su sangre como el veneno de Albafica que se colaba entre sus venas debía desaparecer, esta vez, no iba a amarlo, no iba a tolerarlo, en cuanto encontrara el "recipiente del nuevo dios" lo mataría sin miramientos, sin piedad, uno tras otro, hasta que su vida se lo permitiera, no regresaría con Dohko ni los demás, había desertado por sus ideas contrarias a las de Sasha, su motivación no era protegerla, si no liberar a ese inocente chico que tendría la mala fortuna de ser la nueva "vasija" liberarlo a él, para no volver a ver los ojos de Hades nunca más. Era demasiado egoísta pensar que lo que verdaderamente deseaba era arrancar de tajo ese prohibido amor.

\- Maldición….-Murmuro molesto apretando el puño con fuerza, lastimándose al hacerlo, esa misión su misión, era algo que debía completar el solo, porque nadie más estaría de acuerdo, si Hades no tenía un recipiente, entonces las cosas terminarían ¿cierto? - No debo enamorarme no esta vez.- Dijo entre dientes, su amor era símbolo de muerte, si el elegía a una persona a quien amar automáticamente esta persona corría peligro.

¿Por qué me diste a mí un destino tan cruel? ¿A caso dar mi vida por ella no fue suficiente? ¿Mi coraje no te hizo sentir adorada Diosa Atenea para poder abogar por mí en los cielos? Murmuro molesto tratando de observar el cielo azul sobre su cabeza, pero lo único que sus ojos castaños lograban ver era más ramas y hojas verdes moviéndose las unas contra las otras.

Pero antes de seguir con sus réplicas algo llamo su atención, desde la rama del árbol donde estaba sentado podía ver con claridad por la ventana del Orfanato, algo no andaba bien. Muchos chicos y chicas contra uno solo armando un alboroto.

\- Mira lo que tenemos aquí, ¿Por qué pintas cosas así? ¿Te crees un ángel o algo parecido? - Comento uno de los niños parándose frente a uno de los lienzos que aún no estaba terminado, la mágica figura de una hermosa mujer había logrado captar la atención del regordete muchacho que por un segundo dudo en romperlo con las manos.

\- ¡No! Por favor no hagas eso…- Exclamo el chico de brillantes ojos azules tratando de detener a su compañero, pero era demasiado tarde, la pintura estaba rota y ahora reposaba en añicos en el suelo junto a sus demás cuadros.

\- ¡Ya cállate Alone! - Le grito una de sus compañeras jalando su cabello dorado para hacer que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y se pusiera de cuclillas.

\- ¡Ay miren esa cara de niña! Va a llorar ¿vas a llorar niña bonita? - Continúo otro de sus compañeros tomando varios de los frascos de pintura de la mesita cercana a la pared.

La botella con pintura azul aterrizo con fuerza sobre su melena rubia, tiñéndola con un tono azul eléctrico, pero no fue el único recipiente de pintura que los chicos dejaron caer sobre el pequeño, al final tonalidades rojizas, amarillas, moradas y castañas cubrieron su uniforme, su rostro y su cabello.

\- Ojala y así no tengas con que pagar lo que te comes y te corran de una vez por todas. - Le grito una de las chicas que se había unido a la bola de jovencitos que con rabia y crueldad destrozaban cada uno de los lienzos, de los pinceles y de las obras terminadas que adornaban el taller del pequeño Alone que permaneció sujeto al fuerte agarre de dos de sus compañeros que habían sellado sus labios con cinta, y que ahora sostenían sus manos para amarrarlas con fuerza tras su espalda.

\- Sabes que estas maldito, no deberías de estar aquí en primer lugar. - Le dijo el más alto de los dos removiendo su bolsillo para sacar de su interior una plateada y reluciente navaja que abrió ante los ojos sorprendidos del rubio que miro el artefacto con terror.

\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO? - Grito con fuerza Tenma entrando por la ventana de golpe, sorprendiendo a los otros chicos que lo miraron por un segundo para después regresar su vista a Alone.

\- ¡No te metas niño nuevo! ¡Tú no sabes nada! - Le ordeno el chico mayor que traía la navaja en la mano, no sería cruel con el chico nuevo, ni si quiera lo conocía, pero con el rubio no tendría piedad, solo dejaría su marca sobre el rostro, así la gente no pensaría que era un buen chico solo por su bello rostro.

Por su parte el rubio trataba de frenar a los demás chicos, haciéndose para atrás, intentado zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros, pero no iba a resultar bien, muchas veces le habían amenazado así, pero esta vez sin la protección de su amiga Sasha, cumplirían con todo lo que se habían reservado.

Sin previo aviso desde su lugar el de cabellos castaños corrió con todas sus fuerzas contra el mayor, tacleándolo al instante haciendo que perdiera la navaja que llevaba en mano y el aliento también, el mayor tosía con fuerza en el suelo, pero eso no iba a calmar la furia de Tenma que subió a su abdomen para en repetidas ocasiones golpear con mucha fuerza su rostro, ahora su nariz sangraba y el brabucón gimoteaba por lo bajo.

-¡Eres un salvaje, suéltalo! Lo estas lastimando - Grito asustada una de las chicas que se acercó al suelo donde por fin Tenma había liberado al otro de su castigo.

\- ¿Salvaje? Iban a cortarle la cara a ese chico y a mí me dices salvaje niña tonta. -

\- ¡VAMONOS! - Grito una de las chicas emprendiendo el paso fuera del taller siendo seguida por los otros que le igualaron el camino, huyendo despavoridos ante tal ataque, distrayendo a Tenma de su objetivo, logrando que el chico que yacía bajo sus puños corriera al lado de sus compañeros.

\- ¡BOLA DE COBARDES MAS LES VALE NO REGRESAR! IDIOTAS- Con enojo se levantó del suelo, eso había sido sencillo, jamás le había agradado la idea de que existieran brabucones en los orfanatos, era algo que no iba a tolerar, aunque se convirtiera también.

Con algo de miedo Alone trato de ponerse de pie, solo consiguiendo manchar su ropa aún más con la pintura que estaba en el suelo, ese sujeto le intrigaba, no sabía si sería bueno con él, o después de oír todos los rumores le golpearía como los otros chicos del lugar.

El Pegaso se giró encontrándose con los ojos de Alone, ese bello azul le hizo sonreír involuntariamente, era como una oruga bañada en colores pensó, rápidamente el chico de cabellos castaños corrió hacia su compañero que temblaba de miedo en el suelo, su rostro estaba manchado de pintura roja y azul de ambos lados, y justo en la frente el chico un gran pentagrama de color morado brillante que habían dibujado sus agresores con los dedos.

\- Que desastre. - Tenma tomo al muchacho por los hombros cargándolo con facilidad ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para comenzar a desamarrarlo y retirarle esa cinta de los labios sin mucho tacto.

\- ¡Auch!... - El chico tomo la manga de su chaqueta negra para borrar inmediatamente ese pentagrama de su frente, transformándolo en una mancha morada que se extendía hasta sus flequillos rubios. - Muchas gracias por ayudarme con ellos, de verdad te agradezco mucho.- Esa sonrisa, le hizo regresar en el tiempo, a un hermoso lugar, una cálida brisa bajo sus cabellos, el roce de algo extremadamente suave contra sus labios, pero tanta luz sobre los campos no le permitía ver o saber de qué se trataba, su cuerpo recordaba, pero su mente aun no liberaba sus memorias.

\- Lo siento mucho, creo que lo retire muy rápido ¿verdad? - Afirmo sonriendo poniendo la mano en la frente al chico que le sonrió nervioso, ese toque había sido gentil, nadie había sido cariñoso con él en muchos años.

\- No, no para nada, estoy bien.- Con cuidado el jovencito se inclinó en el suelo tratando de recolectar un poco de pintura de las manchas más gruesas del suelo.

\- No creo que consigas mucho de ahí, puedo ayudarte a conseguir más pintura si quieres.-

\- ¿Cómo dices? -Tenma tomo uno de esos frascos y poso sus dedos sobre la cabeza del Alone, ahora sí que habían conseguido pintura, ese tierno toque era algo nuevo para el pequeño que le miro nervioso por un instante, era una suerte que sus mejillas estuvieran cubiertas por colores en todos lados si no se sentiría demasiado avergonzado por mostrarse así frente a su nuevo compañero.

\- Aquí tienes, por lo menos no tendrás que buscar más azul.-

\- Muchas gracias.- Esa sonrisa era lo más bello que había visto en mucho tiempo, en verdad ese chico tenía una belleza deslumbrante. - ¿Tú eres nuevo aquí verdad? -

\- Si, llegue esta mañana, este orfanato es más limpio que el mío, es una suerte.- En parte su historia era verdad, había llegado muy temprano por la mañana, a investigar el lugar donde su amiga Sasha vivía antes de llegar al templo, buscaba a alguien en particular, aun no lo conocía físicamente aunque creía poder reconocerlo en el instante en el que se topara con él.

\- Me alegra que te guste…. ¿Te puedo preguntar tu nombre?-

\- Me llamo Tenma mucho gusto ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Y porque te molestaban los niños de hace rato? No quisiste besar a ninguno de ellos y por eso se enojaron contigo - Respondió con una sonrisa ayudando al otro a colocar esos trozos de lienzo del suelo en la basura.

\- ¿Cómo? No no no no para nada, yo les doy…..- En las palabras del ojiazul se podía reflejar el temor que sentía, de ninguna forma iba a dejarlo solo, no dejaría que los demás lo fastidiaran otra vez. Alone por su parte se encogió de hombros alejándose un poco de Tenma que seguía esperando respuestas con esa inquieta mirada que le seguía por todo el salón.

\- Me llamo Alone, ellos me molestan porque creen que estoy maldito…..es un rumor del Orfanato y…- Fue en ese instante cuando Tenma soltó el lienzo que tenía en sus manos dejándolo caer al suelo asustando al otro que se encogió en el suelo bajando el rostro para continuar con su labor en silencio, probablemente a partir de ahora ese chico seria parte de los demás, era una pena, en verdad creía haber tenido un amigo, alguien a quien saludar por las mañanas, seria lindo.

Alone, ese era su nombre, el nombre que Sasha había mencionado, no podía equivocarse, era el, el alma más pura estaba frente a sus ojos.

\- Gracias….Voy a limpiarlo, gracias por ayudarme….- Tenma ignoro el comentario del otro para levantarse y salir de la habitación en silencio.

\- Bueno, creo que debo tener más cuidado, seguro y el si me mata a golpes.- Muchas veces Alone hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta, a final de cuentas casi nadie hablaba con él, solamente su perro Cora era el que respondía con ladridos, pero eso no era suficiente como la voz humana, las conversaciones entre sus compañeros solo se limitaban a ¿Cuántos uniformes limpios necesitas? ¿Terminaron de comer? Este sucio yo lo limpio.

El pequeño permaneció solo en la habitación limpiándola lo mejor que podía, la próxima vez seguramente no tendría tanta suerte, entendía que el enojo de las personas cada vez era mayor, y que pronto le echarían de los alrededores del Orfanato…..Trataría de encontrar algún lugar en el bosque para hacer una pequeña cabaña, sentía miedo de que le prendieran fuego a la suya con el adentro.

El chico se levantó del suelo tomando un trapo de algodón para empezar a limpiar las manchas del piso y de las paredes, si se secaban sería más complicado quitarlas y le reprenderían por ello, así pasaría la tarde limpiando; Por su parte Tenma estaba del otro lado de la pared, su corazón latía con fuerza, esa sensación, ese brillo en su interior, esos bellos ojos azules…. ¿Podrían ser iguales a ese frio azul que poseía el hombre de sus recuerdos?

\- Es demasiado dulce carajo ¿porque? No voy a conocerlo, lo matare por la noche y asunto arreglado….- La extraña conclusión, que remordía su conciencia las horas seguían transcurriendo mientras él seguía meditando la situación, matarlo sería bueno, así traería paz en la tierra, no más guerra santa, no más muertes, no más de sus compañeros muertos por esos caballeros malditos, reinaría la paz, sería solo tomar una vida y ya, sin dolor seria rápido, no le golpearía, no haría nada contra el muchacho, estaba seguro él era el nuevo contenedor.

¿Y si no lo era? ¿Mataría a un chico así de inocente? ¿Un huérfano? Alguien a quien probablemente le hacían la vida más miserable por su debilidad, azoto sus puños contra el suelo.

\- Como detesto esto, malditos dioses….- Pronto la puerta del taller de pintura se abrió, nuevamente pudo ver al chico, ese rostro, aun manchado de colores se veía adorable, se preguntaba cómo se sentirían sus mejillas bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y ese largo y fino cuello bajo sus labios, con rapidez Alone aparto la vista y decidió caminar al lado contrario al que estaba sentado Tenma, si ese chico nuevo quería pegarle lo mínimo que podía hacer era tratar de huir, pero con rapidez el otro lo tomo por el brazo estrellándolo contra la pared sin querer, su fuerza física siempre había sido usada con torpeza, esta vez no deseaba ser así de fuerte, pudo ver el gesto de dolor que hizo el otro pero ni una sola queja salió de su garganta, bajo el rostro evitando mirar los ojos de Tenma.

\- Hola…..- Saludo con torpeza el ojiazul pero no hubo respuesta, el nerviosismo del rubio se despegaba a los cielos, ese chico iba a hacerlo pedazos.

\- P-perdona si te ofendí….No fue mi intención…..- Pero ese agarre no desaparecía, solo se intensificaba, eso iba a dejar huella en su piel, sentía la presión que el otro ejercía bajo sus dedos.

\- ¿P-puedes pegarme no tan fuerte?... ¿Por favor? Ya me pegaron hoy y…. - El rostro del chico reflejaba la angustia que sentía, ¿eso que sentía? El pequeño estaba temblando, de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

\- No voy a pegarte, solo…. ¿Dime donde está el comedor? Tengo hambre.-

\- ¿En serio? muchas gracias…Hamm bajas la escalera, tomas el pasillo y la cuarta puerta a tu derecha es el comedor….Yo.- Pero ese fuerte empujón le hizo entender que lo que el otro quería no eran indicaciones si no que le guiara hasta allá. - Yo te llevo.-

\- Puedes caminar un poco más aprisa.-

\- Si si ya voy.- El rubio hizo lo mejor que pudo por bajar las escaleras, una de sus piernas no respondía adecuadamente, y con todo ese ajetreo la venda que cubría su tobillo izquierdo se deslizo por debajo de su pantalón.

\- ¿Te lastimaste? -

\- Me caí de las escaleras.- Mintió el chico que no detuvo su paso, seguía nervioso pero una vez en la puerta su temor descendió.

\- Andando, quiero ver como es.-

\- No pued….- Pero ese fuerte tirón le hizo entrar de golpe al salón siendo arrastrado por el agarre del otro que se detuvo en el medio del lugar.

En cuanto las puertas del comedor se abrieron las miradas de todos los pequeños se dirigieron a Alone, empezando a cuchichear entre ellos.

 _\- ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí? ¡Le hace falta otra paliza para recordarle su lugar! Que alguien lo saque por favor, ¿nadie le dijo al nuevo que Alone está maldito? 15 puntos si le doy a la cabeza.-_

\- Ya veo que eres popular.- Bufo molesto Tenma separándose del chico que se quedó de pie mirando al suelo, escuchaba con claridad a sus compañeros, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien le arrojaría algo buscando herir su rostro.

\- ¿Alone? Que sorpresa verte por aquí. - Dijo un hombre posando su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio que subió con rapidez el rostro, mirando al sujeto de largo cabello rubio y esas gafas redondeadas que cubrían sus ojos color miel.

\- Ya me iba solo traje a…..-

\- Odiaría saber que has vuelto a usar el taller de pintura para jugar. - Ese fuerte agarre que tenía el adulto sobre su hombro le estaba causando dolor, pero no iba a decir ni una palabra al respecto.

\- No señor…..-

\- ¿Él no puede comer aquí? ¿O que sucede? ¿Por qué todos lo miran así? - Injusticias, muchas injusticias contra el rubio, su paciencia se estaba agotando, esos comentarios le habían hecho sentir un ancla en el corazón, eran todos unos malditos, todos ellos se merecían un supositorio de hierro caliente por el rudo trato que tenía con el jovencito incluyéndose el mismo, pensar en matar a esa criatura que no había hecho nada en su contra, solo había intercambiado un par de palabras, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado al rechazo.

\- Alone comerá cuando termine de hacer todas sus tareas, y aun le hace falta limpiar el jardín ¿verdad Alone? -

\- Si - El chico se encogió de hombros tratando de correr lo más rápido posible a la salida del comedor, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien iba a derribarlo arrojándole una manzana, pero eso no paso, solo una chica dejo caer "accidentalmente" jugo en su espalda, aun así el pequeño no detuvo su paso, choco con la puerta que no se abría, con mucho nerviosismo el ojiazul giro la perilla un par de veces, sabía que si alguien había arrojado algo contra él los demás pronto le seguirían y después tendría que limpiar por la mañana.

Pero la puerta se abrió para su alivio, camino tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sentía que el vendaje suelto se enredaría con sus pies y caería al suelo, pero no le importaba, solo quería salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, bajo las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo, donde corrió lo más rápido posible al bosque, corriendo a la choza vieja donde dormía.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus delgadas y lastimadas piernas se movían lo más rápido que podían, pero ese fuerte dolor le hizo tropezar y caer al suelo donde permaneció un rato, eso le había alterado, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a ese hombre que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue correr despavorido.

Con dificultad el chico se puso de pie, emprendiendo el paso hacia su vieja choza, esa casa deshabitada donde le permitían estar, era lo único que conocía como un hogar y dentro de él se encontraba el ser más especial ese que le recibía con alegría no importaba que.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, para después cerrar tras de sí la puerta de madera vieja que crujió tras la espalda del rubio.

\- ¡Cora! ¡Ya llegue! - Dijo emocionado el otro, aun con ese nudo en la garganta sabía que dentro de su casa tendría unos segundos de paz, nadie le molestaría ahí, ya había sido suficiente con la mañana.

-Mira, alguien olvido su almuerzo en el taller de pintura, es para ti ¿te gusta?- Ese cachorro blanco corrió junto a su amo, mirándolo con alegría sacudiendo el rabo de un lado al otro juntando sus patitas para dar brinquitos sobre el suelo.

\- Creo que, yo también tengo hambre.- Sonrió el rubio dejando el panecillo en el suelo, era de él, pero si lo comía probablemente Cora no cenaría esa tarde, él podía corta manzanas en el bosque, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

\- Te contare mi día Cora, ¿puedo verdad? - Con rapidez se quitó la ropa manchada de pintura, colocándose un ropón viejo de color blanco, tomo una canasta y coloco su ropa, iría a lavarla al rio cercano en compañía de su mascota, el perro pequeño devoraba aquel pedazo de pan con gusto.

\- Llego un chico nuevo al orfanato, no es muy alto ni robusto, pero pega muy fuerte, hizo que la nariz de Alessio sangrara mucho, el me defendió. - Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, cargando en su canasta su ropa y algo más para aseo de su piel, hacia un poco de frio pero nada que no pudiera aguantar.

\- Me agrada, pero creo que yo no le agrado a él, imagino que querrá matarme igual que los demás cuando sepa todos los rumores.- Alone salió de su pequeña choza, mirando a los alrededores, buscando que nadie le siguiera, probablemente no se había dado cuenta pero Tenma seguía de cerca su trayecto, mientras menos lo conociera más rápido terminaría todo esto, además una vida así de miserable merecería terminar pronto para acabar con su sufrimiento ¿verdad?

Cuando el chico llego al rio empezó a lavar su uniforme con mucho cuidado, dejando salir todos esos colores que rápidamente cubrieron el agua, Cora por su parte corría por los alrededores jugando con el césped o revolcándose en la hierba crecida, se la estaba pasando en grande al igual que Alone que le hablaba al animal y le sonreía.

Verle ahí estando solo en compañía de su perro, después del duro día que acababa de tener hacia que su corazón se achicara poco a poco, ¿Por qué el chico se aferraba a ser feliz? ¿En verdad estaba imposibilitado a odiar? Tenma se acomodó sobre las ramas de los árboles, esa misión, su seguridad, todo eso se estaba desplomando al contemplar a ese hermoso jovencito jugar con el agua y con su mascota a las orillas del rio junto a la puesta de sol.

Cuando el de cabellos dorados termino de exprimir su uniforme lo coloco sobre un par de rocas, esperando a llegar a casa para colocarlo junto al fuego.

Con algo de timidez se quitó el camisón blanco que le cubría, entrando al agua siendo seguido por el perro que salió de inmediato sacudiéndose con fuerza el agua fría.

\- No esta tan mal Cora. - Le sonrió el otro que temblaba de frio, pero no podía caminar tan lejos a esa hora hacia las aguas más cálidas, lo haría otro día.

Con cuidado el chico se lavó el cabello que recupero ese tono dorado brillante, y su piel puramente blanca regreso a su tono uniforme, aunque sus labios sí que se estaban poniendo morados, con rapidez salió del agua solo para volver a entrar una vez más, y repetir el proceso de lavado, luego de eso se secó lo mejor que pudo con un paño para colocarse nuevamente el camisón claro y caminar de regreso a su pequeña choza, no sin antes recolectar un par de flores y hongos que llevo de camino a casa junto con ese cántaro de agua que llevaba dentro de la canasta.

El sol fundido en sus cabellos, el cielo reflejado en su mirada, esos labios rojos y esa tersa piel blanca como la nieve estaban logrando derribar los deseos de Tenma por asesinarlo de una buena vez, era imposible, no tenía las agallas ni el coraje para arrebatarle la vida a alguien así, ¿Por qué Hades elegía a personas como él? ¿Por qué no elegía a un desgraciado homicida? O que tal un violador de menores, un ser despreciable, así sentiría que le estaba haciendo un favor a los demás al eliminarlo a él, no al revés.

Con pesadez se levantó de su escondite, siguiendo al pequeño de regreso, le escoltaría hasta que llegara a casa, y haría tal vez algo más que solo eso.

Pronto la choza se ilumino por completo con un cálido y acogedor fuego, ahora con agua y esos hongos la sopa estaba lista, él y el pequeño animal se acomodaron junto a las brasas, esperando descansar para comenzar mañana un nuevo día.

Pero ese toque en la puerta le hizo levantarse de su lugar, acompañado de los chillidos del animal que le preocuparon.

\- ¿Quién es? - Pero no hubo respuesta, sentía miedo de abrir esa vieja puerta, y los llamados se intensificaban, ¿Quién podía ser?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic, espero que haya sido un buen primer capítulo y que sea de su agrado.

¡Que tengan un excelente día!

Att: OlderSkyland18


	2. Su misión

_Tanta luz no deja ver,_

 _Y tal vez_

 _Debieras darme a mi_

 _Lo que no tendré._

 _Tal vez y solo tal vez._

Con sumo temor el rubio se levantó de su lugar junto al fuego, cargando al pequeño cachorro para esconderlo bajo su cesta, si alguien quería molestarlo a esta hora prefería que no lastimaran a su pequeño y fiel amigo, coloco su plato de comida aun lleno sobre la mesa de madera y se sacudió un poco el polvo del suelo, acto seguido acaricio al cachorro con suavidad para sonreírle nervioso.

\- Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido Cora por favor. - Tomo un par de sabanas viejas y las dejo caer sobre el animal lo suficiente para ocultarlo, pero sus chillidos no se hicieron esperar, su mascota quería ejercer su lugar como protector de su amo.

La insistencia en el sonido de la puerta alteraba sus nervios, esperaba que no fueran aquellos chicos en plan de venganza por lo que Tenma les había hecho para defenderlo, sabía que no se repetiría su buena suerte, y menos si todos los alumnos y profesores le contaban las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor.

\- ¡Y-ya voy! - Titubeo Alone tomando la oxidada perilla que alguna vez fue dorada, para cargar un poco la puerta de madera ancha y vieja que se atoraba con el andar, se colgaba bastante y ahora era necesario cargarla para poder abrirla un par de centímetros.

Con cautela salió de su hogar dirigiendo sus ojos azules al obscuro y ennegrecido bosque, notando lo tenebroso que se veía, podía visualizar desde ahí su Orfanato, sabía que los niños ya se estaban preparando para dormir, algo tras los arboles llamo su atención, creía haber visto la silueta de alguien, pero guardo silencio, sentía mucho temor de estar así de solo en el medio del bosque y más cuando las hojas de los arboles silbaban de esa forma por el viento, una noche sin luna sin duda era una noche muy obscura.

\- Creo que no era nada. - Se engañó el pequeño que dio la vuelta para regresar adentro, llevando el celeste de sus ojos al suelo la luz del fuego de la cabaña iluminaban un jarrón de leche fresca, acompañados por pan y algunos peces.

El rubio sonrió, no daba crédito a sus ojos, era comida de verdad, no ese feo caldo de hongos insípido que tenía que comer para tratar de calmar su hambre, sentía su salivación excesiva, podía imaginar ese delicioso pescado sobre el fuego casi podía olerlo y saborearlo, tenía muchos meses de no probar carne, era muy malo pescando, y por supuesto no sabía cazar, cuando colocaba alguna trampa en el bosque y algo caía, generalmente lo dejaba escapar.

\- Solo tómalos y entra a tu cabaña Alone anda. - Por un segundo el Pegaso se giró para ver detenidamente al otro, el algodón blanco de su pequeño camisón estaba bastante gastado, de un solo tirón lo haría pedazos, y contra la luz revelaba la silueta del cuerpo del rubio que seguía de pie a la puerta, miraba en esa dirección, Tenma se dio la vuelta suspirando por lo bajo, ¿tal vez le había visto? No podía dejar que él le agradeciera, solo había sido una última cena antes de poder terminar con su misión, debería mantenerse enfocado, no sucumbir a sus deseos y menos a ese hechizante azul de sus ojos, no tenía que encariñarse, mientras menos le conociera era mejor, ¿pero entonces porque no podía dejar de seguirle?

Ese conflicto emocional que tenía todos los días desde que había despertado su memoria, no podía evitarlo, su corazón algunas veces mandaba sobre su razón, aun nada de eso era seguro ¿Qué tal si solo se alejaba? Si simulaba que todo eso no le importaba, que no le dolía, tal vez así y solo así se liberaría de su castigo, apretó los dientes y los puños llevando la cabeza atrás para maldecir por lo bajo.

Los ladridos del pequeño Cora alertaron a Tenma y a Alone; Tenma trato de silenciar al cachorro hablándole suave, pidiéndole que se callara, pero el animal estaba metido en su papel de protector, le ladraba sin control hasta que después de un rato se sentó sobre su rabo y saco la lengua con felicidad.

\- Gracias a los dioses. - Suspiro Tenma recargándose contra el árbol donde tenía su escondite.

-¿Te estas escondiendo de alguien? ¿Necesitas refugio? - Al girar el rostro de Tenma se topó de lleno con el curioso semblante de Alone que mantenía un poco su distancia, pero que no apartaba esos bellos ojos de su acompañante.

\- ¿Q-que? N-no para nada, ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que duermes adentro con los demás? - Verle tan cerca sí que le había producido un mini infarto, no podía dejar de apreciar su belleza, le sorprendió lo pequeño que se veía, y lo mojado aun de su cabello, probablemente tendría frio, ¿Por qué salió así de su casa? Porque no solamente tomó las cosa y se dispuso a comerlas, ¿Qué ocurriría si se enfermaba? ¿Quién le cuidaría? Alone era un inconsciente.

\- Ah, es…los demás no quieren tenerme muy cerca, por eso me enviaron aquí, perdona si te asuste es solo que Cora nunca se escapa así- Alone dio un paso atrás, esperando no molestar al otro, por algún extraño motivo quería acercarse a Tenma, pero prontamente recordaba su lugar, no debía involucrarse mucho, ese chico era fuerte y si deseaba lastimarlo lo haría con facilidad, era mejor tener precaución.

-¿Tienes un perro? No se supone que tengamos mascotas está prohibido. - Comento Tenma mirando al cachorro que seguía sentado, pero ahora más cerca de su dueño, era un bello perrito que le miraba con esos ojos castaños, curiosidad, igual que los ojos de Alone, no había ni una gota de maldad en su mirada.

\- N-no se lo digas a nadie por favor t-tengo pan y mmmm p-pescado y algo de leche te los puedo dar, p-pero por favor no le digas a nadie que tengo a Cora….le harían daño.- Tan fácil se estaba desprendiendo de esos alimentos, era claro que el chico no comía demasiado, pero también sabía que no podría vivir eternamente de frutas del bosque, algún día debía comer algo más sustancioso, pero a pesar del hambre había cambiado todo por el pequeño perro que ahora cargaba en brazos.

Para Alone era más fuerte su instinto de proteger a su amado cachorro, era su mejor amigo, el ser que le acompañaba todos los días y las noches, el que jugaba con el y que se acorrucaba junto a su lecho, algún día aprendería a pescar y podría alimentar al perro con mas que pan y sobras.

Pero ese fuerte rugido producto del estómago de Tenma hizo que ambos se miraran por un segundo. Alone se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de no reír, mientras que Tenma se giró de inmediato, sentía mucha vergüenza, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sentía que sus orejas pulsaban, cerró los ojos fingiendo indignación ¿porque su estómago le estaba jugando esta mala pasada?

\- ¿Te gustaría c-comer? Puedo prepararte algo solo por favor te pido que no le cuentes a los demás de Cora. -El rubio trato de acercarse a Tenma un poco para poder notar su respuesta, esperaba que él le entendiera, que tuviera un poco de piedad, todavía no le conocía, todavía no sabía quién era, pero en esos tiempos de escases todo el mundo quería comida extra. Soltó por un segundo al cachorro que corrió de nuevo a la cabaña dejando al rubio solo con el castaño, con cobardía Alone coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Tenma que lo miro por un segundo.

\- ¡NO! no quiero nada tuyo. - Ante el toque de Alone el Pegaso reacciono de la peor manera soltándole un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo de inmediato, el rubio se quedó en el suelo asustado mientras el perro regresaba de su escondite para encarar al agresor, ladraba sin control a Tenma tratando de atacarlo.

\- Lo siento muchísimo no lo vuelvo a hacer. - Alone se llevó una mano al rostro limpiando la sangre que salía de su labio inferior, tratando de detener a Cora para protegerlo entre sus brazos, pero el animal no cedía, estaba molesto.

Ver su rostro lastimado, el terror en sus ojos, esa frágil figura tirada en el suelo, le hizo sentir de la peor manera, luchaba por no alzarlo en brazos y brindarle su protección, pero las cosas no funcionarían de esa manera.

\- Nunca vuelvas a tocarme. - Con dolor el castaño dio la vuelta, comenzando a correr sin dirección alguna, esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, otra vez le había lastimado, se preguntaba si ese golpe había sido muy fuerte, sabía que tenía una fuerza superior, conocía sus capacidades, y ese cuerpo tan frágil sería fácil de herir.

-¿Maldito Hades por qué? - El Pegaso corrió a los adentros del bosque, encontrándose con un muro de roca con el que desquitaría su frustración, golpeaba una y otra vez las piedras con sus puños, una existencia como la suya era miserable, dañarlo era algo que no sería capaz de hacer, ¿entonces qué haría? ¿Protegerlo? Traicionar su juramento, traicionarla a ella. Esa fugaz sonrisa de Atenea cruzo su mente, sus largos cabellos violeta, sus bellos ojos verdes, él había jurado lealtad hacia ella, pero ese amor que sentía hervir su sangre, ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a ese chico de la cabeza?

Desde la cima de ese árbol podía apreciarlo todo con claridad, no llevaba puesta su usual armadura dorada, no para una misión así, la guerra aún no había dado inicio, así que su humor no era el mejor, Manigoldo era un ser un poco extraño, añoraba el calor de la batalla, honrar a sus seres caídos, esa era la mejor forma de demostrar amor para él.

Vigilar a Tenma le deprimía un poco, era un niño y un ser débil, pero él era el mejor radar que tenían para poder encontrar al nuevo contenedor del Dios Hades, eso era lo único en lo que su mente se entretenía, pero si no había señales de Pandora por ningún lado entonces ¿Por qué tanto drama?

\- Protege a Pegaso, captura al Pegaso, has esto haz lo otro, como si no fuera suficiente con verlo comportarse como una niña llorona…Verlo me produce nauseas. - Dijo haciendo muecas con el rostro al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una jugosa manzana a la boca, tenía hambre y la noche seria larga.

\- Silencio Manigoldo, tu enojo está haciendo que tu cosmos se eleve, trata de no llamar la atención - Recrimino su compañero desde su lugar sin girar a verlo todavía.

-De todos los caballeros dorados me tenía que tocar contigo…- Sonrió fastidiado girando esos zafiros para acomodarse mejor.

\- Tampoco me hace feliz estar contigo en esto, pero ordenes son ordenes, así que silencio. - Resoplo el de cabellos celestes dirigiéndole una horrible mirada, Albafica podía ser el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra, pero también tenía un carácter horrible.

\- ¿Tú piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? Esto es perder el tiempo, no hay señal de Hades, no hay peligro, me aburro. - Resoplo rascándose la coronilla, alborotando más su rebelde cabello azulado.

\- Sabes este bosque es muy grande, ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo mientras yo cuido de Tenma? Anda así nos regalas paz a los dos. - Ese comentario había sido certero e hiriente igual que sus rosas, dio la vuelta y continuo con su observación, alguien debía proteger al Pegaso, era fácil que se metiera en problemas y para muestra un botón, tan solo había permanecido en el templo un par de meses y todas las constelaciones y sus respectivos guardianes habían enloquecido.

\- Nadie me respeta. - Bufo molesto el de cáncer para cruzarse de brazos, tal vez si era más entretenido dar un paseo por ahí, buscaría algo que comer que tuviera más sabor que esa manzana.

\- Iré a ver al otro, ¿no me extrañaras verdad? - Jugo el más alto de los dos que se puso de pie en un segundo, Manigoldo era tal vez el caballero con el que menos conversación podía entablar, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que tuvo que cruzar palabra con él, ambos eran diferentes y bastante, Albafica protegía la vida y la sutileza de las cosas a su alrededor, apreciaba la belleza de los detalles pequeños por el contrario Manigoldo siempre prefería los enredos, las batallas, la destrucción pero odiaba la muerte, era extraño que detestara la muerte y la guerra si vivía en batalla consigo mismo todo el tiempo, en conclusión era un enigma.

\- ¿Qué me delato? - Esa sonrisa, haría que la mismísima Afrodita tuviera envidia del caballero de piscis, la rosa más bella pero también la más venenosa.

\- Diviértete niño bonito nos vemos al amanecer. - Giro de espaldas para descender del árbol, pero el sonido del viento cortarse con fuerza y velocidad le retroceder un poco, notando como esa rosa blanca se había incrustado en la madera justo frente a sus narices.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme niño bonito nadie te dio el derecho de hablarme así. -

\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes pésimo carácter? Ah espera imagino que no porque siempre estás SOLO. - De ninguna forma iba a tocar esa rosa envenenada, y mucho menos le arrojaría algo al otro, una pelea era lo que menos necesitaban para ser descubiertos, con molestia el protector de cáncer descendió del tronco del árbol, emprendiendo su paso, vigilaría la pequeña cabañita de Alone, lejos del psicópata de Albafica.

-Y que si me hubiera clavado esa rosa en un ojo? ¿Alguien le diría algo? No, dirían muy bien Albafica, felicidades. - Torció el gesto y continuo con su camino, sentía molestia, ¿Por qué Dokho no quiso acompañarle?, tampoco era como que el necesitara refuerzos, es decir ¿dos caballeros dorados para cuidar a uno de bronce? Era ridículo, ni si quiera esto tendría que llamarse misión si no capricho.

Algunas veces deseaba entablar conversación con el otro, pero Albafica era extremadamente complicado, le gustaba permanecer en soledad esa coraza protectora alrededor de su persona era impenetrable, siempre insistía en que era para protección de los otros, tal vez había algo de ello, pero sabía que en el fondo había algo más, el corazón del caballero de piscis estaba roto, y su soledad le envenenaba aún más que sus letales rosas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rubio permaneció en el suelo un rato más, no entendía que había salido mal, tal vez Tenma si sería igual que los demás en su Orfanato, personas sensibles y con poco criterio que se creían los cuentos fantásticos que inventaban los demás.

\- N-no te preocupes no pasó nada, está bien v-vez vamos adentro anda.- El ojiazul se levantó de su lugar apartando la mano de su mejilla, notando ese sabor metálico en su saliva, no se había equivocado ese muchacho tenía una fuerte pegada, pero no era de fiar, le lastimaría otra vez, y lastimaría a Cora, no podía permitirlo pero tampoco le enfrentaría odiaba la violencia y además no era rival para alguien como Tenma.

-No quiero que te separen de mí. - Dijo Alone preocupado al pequeño animal, acariciando su rostro canino, sonriendo, no quería alejarse de lo que más felicidad le traía, sería mejor empacar sus cosas he irse, las cosas en el orfanato jamás iban a cambiar, las personas le seguirían odiando igual, cada vez llegaban más lejos, y le herían más, en cualquier punto le atacarían en su casa como acababa de pasar.

Camino con lentitud a la cabaña, mirando aun la comida que estaba en el suelo, su hambre era demasiada, le alegraba tener comida, algo con que llenar su estómago le haría sentir bien, si las cosas se complicaban partiría pronto, de ninguna forma le separarían de su mascota, lo protegería a como diera lugar.

Esa noche seria larga, hacia frio afuera, pero con el fuego de la cabaña y la compañía de su fiel Cora el dolor y la preocupación de Alone se disiparon con rapidez, disfrutar de ese delicioso pescado a las brasas y ese suave pan le hacían sentir tremendamente feliz y satisfecho, dormiría profundamente esa noche, que, aunque había sido agitada había sido una buena noche.

Fuera de la pequeña casita de madera alguien más vigilaba la tierna escena desde la ventana, sintiéndose feliz de que el rubio estuviera a salvo, por fin su búsqueda había terminado, era hora de informarle a Pandora que su Dios poseería un nuevo cuerpo humano, uno digno de su presencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Att: Olderskyland18.


	3. Te encontre

Mi destino cambio,

Quizás se enredó al antojo de un Dios

Hiriendo mi corazón.

Te encontré.

Tenma dejo caer su peso sobre sus rodillas, quedándose en esa posición por un momento, aspirando hondo, debía regular su respiración, tenía que calmarse y controlarse, tanto ruido le delataría, pero era imposible mantenerse sereno después de lo que acababa de hacer, le había faltado nuevamente, él le había golpeado, ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Porque debía ser cruel? Pudo ver el dolor reflejado en esos ojos del color del cielo, su fragilidad bajo su tosco agarre, el temor que despedía su esencia era insoportable, no resistiría más, tal vez debería hacer lo contrario y protegerlo, o raptarlo para esconderlo, así nadie más podría tocarlo, Hades jamás le encontraría, estaría a salvo, le sacaría de esa guerra sin sentido que estaba por comenzar, aunque en el fondo sabía que todo eso era una locura pero la idea seguía rondando en su cabeza.

\- Mientras más lo conozca más difícil será. - Se dijo a si mismo secando el sudor de su frente, reincorporándose para mirar el hermoso cielo estrellado carente de luna, todo era más obscuro cuando la luna no iluminaba el bosque y los ruidos de algunos animales salvajes podían ser captados a lo lejos, sus ideas estaban dispersas y no iban a aclararse esa noche.

\- Es solo que verlo, me hace querer protegerlo, no herirlo. - Tenma volvió a hacer uso de la voz, sin dudarlo se rendiría ante los pies de Hades, no podía soportar la idea de no volver a verlo una vez más, después de todo su existencia estaba destinada a ello, estaba encadenado a ese amor y a ese ser, sus caminos se habían cruzado y estaban a punto de conectarse una vez más.

Desde su lugar Albafica lo observaba sin mucho interés, estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, Manigoldo era un ser demasiado hiriente y directo con lo que decía, él era el venenoso… ¿porque siempre tenía que recordarle lo solo que estaba? Estaba solo por elección propia no porque nadie quiera estar con él, podía nombrar a personas sin parar en toda la noche que matarían por pasar unos minutos a su lado, así que exactamente a que se refería el tonto de cáncer.

Negó con la cabeza con fastidio como si eso le ayudara a alejar esas palabras de sus oídos, era verdad que esa soledad le dolía, era su temor más grande y el camino que estaba siguiendo sin desearlo, ser tan toxico como él no podía dejarle a nadie nada bueno, nadie sería tan fuerte como para poder soportar su veneno, su compañía era letal, la rosa más hermosa de todas, ningún mortal podía estar a la altura de su inmaculada belleza, y estaba lejos del alcance de cualquiera de aquellos caballeros que eran simplemente compañeros en su destino.

No era un secreto que el protector de la casa de Piscis fuera tal vez el más popular de todos aquellos caballeros, su hermosa figura, su perfecta y luminosa piel blanca y esos encantadores ojos celeste que hacían juego con su largo y sedoso cabello eran una sensación entre sus demás compañeros, aunque esa mirada llena de melancolía y rencor dejaba entrever la soledad de su cosmos, esa soledad que le consumía, aun así nunca permitía que nadie le acompañara con él por mucho tiempo, las barreras físicas que el mismo Albafica imponía eran difíciles de derribar, pero en cuanto estas eran abiertas se encontraba la impenetrable indiferencia de aquel bello ser, tan cegadoramente bello y frio a la vez.

No podía permitirse amar de nuevo, ser herido por alguien más de esa forma seria algo que no podría volver a soportar, no era una simple idea que rondara su cabeza era una realidad que se había encontrado en el pasado y que se había jurado no repetir.

\- Tenma yo te entiendo, también me enamore de un enemigo. - Se reacomodo en su lugar junto al árbol, esperando apaciguar sus sentimientos con la belleza de la noche estrellada que tenía al frente, su vista viajo por el valle y por las copas de los árboles, esa fresca brisa nocturna jugaba con su cabello celeste, haciéndole apretar los puños involuntariamente reviviendo vívidamente ese rose de sus labios con los de Minos, en una noche así donde ambos habían demostrado todo ese amor que ahora quería sepultar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con sigilo una larga figura negra se abrió paso por la ventana conduciéndose al interior de la pequeña cabaña siendo descubierto inmediatamente por Cora que se despegó del lecho de su dueño y se acercó con lentitud hacia el nuevo huésped moviendo su rabo.

\- Haces un buen trabajo cuidando de nuestro señor, me descubriste muy pronto - Dijo aquella voz suave, acariciando al cachorro que inmediatamente se hecho a sus pies, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Trato de aproximarse sin hacer mucho ruido, pero ese frio gélido que lo acompañaba como espectro le delato. Pronto el cuerpo de Alone noto la ausencia de su mascota y ese frio en su espalda recorrió su piel, subiendo hasta erizar la piel de su cuello, comenzando a entumir su cuerpo, ahora sus bellos ojos se abrían lentamente.

\- ¿Cora? - Murmuro aún más dormido que despierto, pero lo que pudo ver a través de las sombras le alarmo, haciendo que el pequeño se incorporara con rapidez, acorralándose contra la pared y las sabanas de su vieja cama.

\- ¿C-cora? - Llamo al pequeño animal que no encontró por ningún lado, podía jurar que alguien más estaba dentro de la pequeña cabaña, podía distinguir ese brillo en ese par de ojos que le examinaban ese espeluznante brillo que se generaba producto de la leve luz que salía del fuego de la fogata casi extinto.

\- ¿H-hay alguien ahí? - Interrogo el chiquillo llevándose las sabanas a los labios, estaba asustado, tal vez era un ladrón que había entrado por el olor de la comida, esa sombra se acercaba con rapidez, fluía con las sombras, se escabullía entre los rincones de la pequeña cabaña, haciendo casi imposible saber exactamente donde se encontraba, Alone trato de esa figura con la mirada, pero estaba confundido por la poca luz del lugar, estaba aterrado, tal vez si estaba maldito después de todo y ese espectro venía a matarlo.

Aquella figura negra se acercó lo suficiente revelando más su corporalidad, su imponente forma física se hacía más visible poco a poco aun desde las sombras.

\- P-por favor, n-no me haga daño. - Dijo temeroso Alone, arrinconándose más contra la pared, aquella sombra era enorme, le sacaba gran ventaja, y a juzgar por las pisadas que crujían bajo el suelo era un hombre corpulento, podía escuchar el chillar del metal contra el suelo, tal vez llevaba consigo un arma.

\- P-por favor. - El chico cerro los ojos esperando que todo eso fuera una ilusión, pero ese ser le arranco la sabana de las manos, era real, y su temor seguía en aumento.

\- Tranquilo, solo duerme mi señor…Duerme para mí. - Su voz era armoniosa, delicada, fácil de envolver a quien la escuchara, había algo en el ambiente que se hacía pesado, aunque era presa del miedo su cuerpo se relajaba a toda velocidad, ese resplandeciente brillo en sus ojos azules desapareció por completo, sus parpados por fin se cerraron, haciéndolo desvanecer y perder la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, lentamente se dispuso caer contra el suelo siendo detenido por ese hombre que lo alzo en brazos sin esfuerzo alguno.

\- Esta es el alma más pura del mundo, soy tan dichoso al haberte encontrado, tu serás el nuevo contenedor de nuestro Dios. - Con suavidad se sentó sobre la cama escuchándola crujir bajo su peso, era un lugar frágil, su deidad no debería permanecer en un lugar tan pobre como aquel, debería glorificarse en un sitio digno, pero ahora que había sido encontrado las cosas cambiarían de una vez.

\- Pandora nunca te hubiera encontrado, volví a hacer su trabajo, espero que cuando despiertes mi señor hagas algo al respecto, ella no es merecedora de tu presencia. - Hypnos aun sostenía a Alone entre sus brazos, las sombras no le impedían ver lo hermoso de su rostro, lo delicados de sus facciones, y ese largo y sedoso cabello dorado, lucia tan frágil, tan inocente, a penas y podía creer en el ser que se transformaría una vez recibida su armadura en su Dios.

\- Siempre escoge a seres bellos, y él no es la excepción, si me lo permite pasare con usted la noche, vigilando su sueño, puedo sentir el cosmos de un caballero merodeando en los alrededores y mi deber es protegerlo. - Sonrió levantándose de su lugar para mirar a la ventana, en ese lugar a penas y podía moverse sin chocar con algo, era una choza muy estrecha y demasiado reducida en tamaño, para ese joven Alone su nuevo contenedor estaba bien, pero para un adulto promedio como Hypnos no lo era, se reacomodo en una silla, por algún motivo no deseaba soltar a ese joven todavía, tal vez lo pasearía por todos lados hasta que amaneciera, dejaría que el pequeño se acomodara en sus brazos para contemplar su sueño.

\- Si que eres un joven hermoso. - Tomo el mentón del chico en la obscuridad para acariciar su frente, apartando esos flequillos dorados que adornaban su ovalado rostro, seguía dudoso en permanecer en ese lugar, el cosmos del Pegaso ya había sido detectado por él, y había algo más en el ambiente, algo más poderoso, si salía de ahí con el pequeño probablemente tendría que batirse en lucha, y era seguro que Tenma no estaría solo, herir ese frágil cuerpo mortal de su nuevo Dios era algo que no podía permitirse aún, esperaría por el momento, llevarlo ante Pandora sería muy arriesgado por ahora y quería darse el lujo de continuar en compañía de ese joven a quien ya había jurado lealtad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin la primera noche sin luna había terminado y ahora el sol se asomaba entre las colinas, Cora estaba histérico corriendo por todo el lugar ladrando a su dueño que continuaba descansando, los ojos de Alone no podían abrirse por completo, quería continuar dormido, sentía todavía ese pesar en su cuerpo, se sentía adormilado y muy cansado.

Se puso de pie con pesadez, estaba en su cama y esas suaves mantas seguían cubriendo su cuerpo, pero seguía muy entumido, tenía mucho frio.

\- Ya estoy despierto Cora. - Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero no sabía que, había tenido un sueño aterrador, con figuras obscuras atormentándolo para encerrarlo en una pequeña jaula dorada donde todo a su alrededor eran tinieblas y un frio insoportable acompañado de espantosos gritos que provenían de las sombras balanceándolo sin control y sin escape aparente.

\- ¿Quieres ir al baño cierto? - Los ladridos del animal le hicieron olvidarse de eso momentáneamente, el chico se puso de pie mirando el suelo de su casa, había pisadas por todo el lugar, tenía la extraña impresión de que la cabaña había crecido en tamaño, o que él se había encogido, pero ese gran jabalí sobre la mesa le hizo regresar a la cama inmediatamente asustado, ese animal muerto no estaba en su mesa la noche anterior.

\- ¿C-cómo? - Su mente por fin se había conectado con la realidad, había muchos detalles que continuaba notando en su hogar, como las cortinas, él no tenía cortinas, pero ahora las tenía, ese colchón era más suave, ya no crujía bajo su peso, había comida sobre su mesa y la chimenea seguía encendida y algo hervía sobre el fuego.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Interrogo en voz alta, sentía mucho miedo de que alguien fuera a contestar su pregunta, miraba en todas direcciones sin encontrar a nadie, ahora tal vez podía sentirse un poco más seguro.

\- T-al vez era un fantasma amable…. - Dijo tratando de consolarse, evitando entrar en pánico, si seguía escudriñando con la mirada más cosas continuaría notando a su alrededor, como esas mantas que sostenía en sus manos y que ahora arrojaba al otro lado de la cama con temor, no le pertenecían.

\- ¿Seré sonámbulo? - La respuesta más probable o la más convincente por ese momento era que él había arreglado todo es dormido y que el jabalí había aparecido de la misma forma en la que el pescado, el pan y la leche habían llegado a su puerta el día anterior.

\- S-si, este animal quiso venir a morir a mi mesa y rebanarse el solo…..E-es muy lógico Alone….- Sus ojos azules no podían despegarse de esa bestia en su mesa, por una parte estaba feliz, tendría mucho que comer y Cora no volvería a pedir una segunda ración sin que él se la negara, pero por otra sabía que la suerte nunca había sido fiel compañera de su vida, las cosas seguían siendo demasiado extrañas a su alrededor.

\- N-no importa, ¿quieres venir a la ciudad conmigo? Necesito vender por lo menos este lienzo, así podre comprar pinceles nuevos o algo de pintura….- Aun recordaba que sus compañeros había destruido todos esos cuadros que solía vender en la plaza principal del pueblo, no ganaba mucho con ellos, pero las monedas siempre eran bien recibidas, estaba muy cerca de poder comprar algo de ropa más cómoda que la que usaba.

Se levanto por fin de la cama acercándose al fuego, lo que había en ese recipiente era sopa, y una exquisita que degusto con alegría, se aseo un poco, peino su largo cabello dorado y se colocó esos gastados zapatos obscuros emprendiendo su camino.

Para su sorpresa esa vieja puerta había sido reparada también, un detalle más que debía dejar pasar, sonriendo con timidez, cerro tras de sí colocando la llave en su lugar, para cargar aquella bella pintura de una dulce joven al atardecer, rodeada de bellas flores y un hermoso cielo azul a su costado.

Tenma lo observo con atención, él tenía un rato despierto, ya había notado antes la presencia de Albafica y de Manigoldo, pero prefería no tener que hablar con ellos todavía, si las cosas seguían así terminaría abandonando a Alone para regresar al templo y continuar con su entrenamiento para prepararse para la batalla, así que este tiempo fuera tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Los pasos de Alone se adentraban en el camino al pueblo, el chico había amanecido de buen humor, pese a los extraños acontecimientos en su hogar las cosas pintaban bien, esta vez no se sentía presionado por vender algo, había comida en casa así que ese dinero seria destinado para hacer algo diferente, tal vez vendería algo de esa carne para ganar aún más monedas y continuar comprando objetos para prepararse para el invierno, o pinceles y pintura.

\- Anda Cora no te retrases, deja de ladrarle a los árboles, queremos llegar temprano hoy. - Comento el chico que seguía admirando lo hermoso del bosque al amanecer, se sentía ligeramente diferente, como si el viento manejara sus pasos, o alguien más le moviera en la dirección correcta.

Al llegar al pueblo se colocó en la plaza donde se acomodó en el lugar donde solía permanecer para vender sus cuadros, esta vez solo había uno que exhibir, esperaba tener suerte y poder sacarle algo de provecho para poder volver a comprar sus utensilios o ropa, lo que más falta le pudiera hacer en ese momento.

Cora también se acomodó donde usualmente lo hacía, tras su dueño en esa pequeña banqueta donde reposaría la comida dándose un merecido baño de sol, el animal había comido suficiente como para volver a dormir un par de horas más sin molestar a Alone.

\- Es un cuadro muy hermoso. - Dijo una voz tras de sí dirigiéndose a Alone haciendo sombra tras su espalda, le pertenecía a un joven de cabello azabache y unos hipnotizantes ojos obscuros que contrastaban a la perfección con esa piel blanca.

\- H-hola - Con timidez se giró para poder mirar a ese sujeto que estaba frente a él, su corazón latía con mucha rapidez, por algún motivo se sentía tremendamente ilusionado sus piernas temblaban bajo su cadera, sentía emoción y terror a la vez, ese hombre era imponente, sus amplios hombros y esa sombría mirada en su rostro le cautivaron de inmediato.

\- ¿Tú lo pintaste? -

\- S-si. - No pudo decir más, ni si quiera había podido ofrecerlo, ni fijar un precio por él, seguía perdido en la mirada de ese sujeto.

\- Quiero comprarlo, ¿tiene un precio? - Ese hombre caminaba alrededor del joven que se había quedado petrificado, podía sentir el escrutinio de sus ojos obscuros, y juraría que había acariciado su cabello con una de sus manos.

\- Hammm…..Si, es….Si es decir cuesta 400 liras p-puedo…. -Por un segundo pensó en regalárselo a él, cada segundo que pasaba al lado de ese hombre le hacía querer conocerlo más y más.

\- Lo llevare por 8000 liras. - Dijo deteniéndose frente al joven para tomar sus manos y dejar caer una bolsa castaña repleta de monedas doradas.

\- N-no es mucho, y-yo solo….- Pero la cercanía del otro y su dedo sobre sus labios le hicieron callar inmediatamente.

-Necesito que tu hagas algo por mí, hay una joven que desea retrato y está buscando a alguien como tú para realizarlo, ¿Quisieras acompañarme para ir con ella? Te pagara muy bien. - Contemplar el rostro de su maestro le hacía desear besarlo en ese momento, pero sería demasiado llamativo en una plaza tan concurrida como esa, aunque a estas horas de la mañana la gente era escasa.

\- E-es que ayer perdí mis instrumentos para pintar y….- Alone se alejó un poco del otro, la cercanía era algo que no sabía cómo manejar, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien, y menos de un hombre joven y apuesto como ese, lo más cercano era Tenma y este lo odiaba, así que no había mucho con que comparar.

\- Los comprare para ti en él camino, solo acompáñame con ella, es una mujer tan bella como la de tu pintura, se llama Pandora. -

\- ¿P-pandora? - Familiaridad, ese sentimiento de familiaridad le abrazo nuevamente, desviando su mirada de aquel sujeto que le sonrió inmediatamente, esa sonrisa había sido lo más hermoso que había visto en años y era dirigida a él, de eso no había duda.

\- Bonito nombre verdad, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? -

\- Alone, me llamo Alone. -

\- Mucho gusto Alone, yo me llamo Kagaho de Bennu, ¿Qué dices vienes conmigo? - Nuevamente le acorralo contra la pared haciéndole sombra al instante al colocar su mano contra el muro de piedra, era un hombre alto, y Alone a penas y le llegaba al pecho.

\- S-sí, ¿puedo llevar a Cora? Es mi mascota, el no dará problemas, estará afuera limpiare lo que el haga. - Había en ese muchacho que hacía brotar en el melancolía y ansiedad.

\- Claro, yo lo cuidare por ti, andando es por aquí. -

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE EL MALDITO ESPECTRO! - Grito repentinamente Tenma colocándose frente a Kagaho empujándolo con fuerza para hacerlo retroceder medio paso, y tomando a Alone por el brazo para alejarlo del lugar.

\- ¿Tenma? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame. - El rubio trataba de frenar su paso, pero si continuaba así solo caería al suelo, la intromisión de su compañero le había asustado, ¿Qué acaso Tenma no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer? Arruinaba una gran oportunidad, con ese dinero pronto podría irse de ahí y buscar una casa mejor donde él y Cora pudieran descansa tranquilos sin tener miedo de nada. El orfanato se libraría de ellos y ellos de Orfanato.

\- Ese hombre no es bueno Alone, debes venir conmigo ahora. - Regaño enérgico Tenma continuando con su camino, arrastrando "al contenedor" lo más lejos que se lo permitiera, pero esta vez ese chiquillo de cabellos dorados estaba poniendo todo de su parte para zafarse de su agarre, debía aplicar más fuerza, pero si lo hacía tal vez le lastimaría más de lo necesario.

\- ¡No! basta, él me está ofreciendo trabajo, tu solo quieres lastimarme, déjame en paz por favor, quiero regresar. - Suplicaba el menor perdiendo el paso tropezando con las piedras del camino, sin caer al suelo gracias al fuerte agarre del Pegaso.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ÉL TE….!-Esa sombra nuevamente cubrió por completo la figura de Tenma, con un rápido movimiento fue puesto fuera de combate, para llevarse las manos al abdomen y caer de costado en el suelo, ese golpe había sido tan fuerte como rápido y no lo había visto venir.

\- No voy a permitir que le grites y lo trates de esa forma frente a mí, él quiere ir conmigo. - Dijo con frialdad y molestia ese hombre de cabello negro que se acomodó para recomponer a Alone y colocarse a su derecha.

\- N-no tenías que pegarle, ¿Tenma estas bien? -Eso había sido muy rápido, y ahora Tenma estaba en el suelo, odiaba la violencia y que las personas la usaran para lastimarse las unas a las otras, pero ambos la habían usado y ahora su mente estaba confundida al igual que sus sentimientos.

\- Él te lastimo, quería obligarte a hacer algo que no querías, solo hice que se detuviera él está bien, vamos Alone, todo estará bien. - Con suavidad poso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio para girarle con suavidad y darle la espalda a Tenma.

\- No te vayas Alone, por favor. - Esa voz le hizo girar de nuevo, Tenma aun en el suelo continuaba hablándole, implorándole que permaneciera con él, ¿pero que no le odiaba?

\- R-regresare por la tarde a casa, p-perdóname por favor. - El chico cerro los ojos por un segundo, sus piernas caminaban solas, alejándolo de Tenma que continuaba en el suelo tratando de incorporarse, pero era tarde, los protectores brazos de Kagaho se habían apoderado de los diminutos hombros de Alone y de su reducida cintura, le guiaba lejos de la plaza, de aquellas personas curiosas y del Pegaso.

::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic!

Espero sea de su agrado.

Att: OlderSkyland18


	4. Yours ever

Y yo aquí….hasta el final.

Le soy fiel le doy mi vida,

Donde este noche y día.

Yours ever….

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla rompiéndose contra el suelo, el dolor que sentía en su abdomen no se comparaba con el que sentía en su pecho algo se había quebrado ese día,…Su ego; Ese espectro lo había derribado con un simple golpe, uno solo que ni si quiera vio venir, la rapidez, la fuerza y la destreza que poseía ese sujeto le habían revelado lo poco preparado que estaba para la batalla, su poder no se comparaba con el de ese sujeto, seguía siendo el mismo caballero de bronce desertor con aires de grandeza que planeaba matar a Hades antes de que este poseyera el alma de un cuerpo inocente…Era muy valiente de su parte.

Jamás había puesto las cosas en perspectiva hasta ese día, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, lo mal que se estaba comportando no solo frente a Alone, si no frente a Sasha, su eterna amiga, la misma chica que le había dado una segunda oportunidad, que no pedía nada a cambio y que había jurado proteger con su propia vida y ahora mismo le estaba dando la espalda, en verdad merecía que le ocurrieran todas esas cosas, tal vez eran llamados de los Dioses que se rehusaba a escuchar, a entender, a aceptar.

Evitar el horror de la guerra era su más grande añoranza, o tal vez esa era la mejor forma de protegerse a sí mismo de Hades y no mostrar su egoísmo ante el mundo, le atormentaba la idea de poder volver a perderse en el abismo azul de la gélida mirada de Hades y no poder ser capaz de enfrentarle como en veces anteriores y terminar destruyendo a lo único que le daba sentido a su vida, para posteriormente repetir el ciclo y sentir este tormento otra vez ¿Cuántas vidas más debía sufrir por lo mismo? ¿Cuándo seria perdonado?

Pero ¿Qué había de Alone? Cuantas veces el alma más pura del mundo debía sufrir de esa forma, sufrir de hambre, abandono, crueldad y odio hacia su persona, únicamente por su pureza, vívidamente recordó el día anterior; La piel blanca de ese chico rubio ajustada a su delgada y delicada silueta mientras se metía al agua del rio para cubrir su desnudez, eso que había sido capaz de apreciar era la perfección pura.

Ahora que lo meditaba un poco mejor, se daba cuenta de que Luz y Obscuridad nunca podían vivir separados, su dualidad estaba confinada a una misma persona y esa era Alone; Él tenía sus propios demonios con los que luchar, sus compañeros como Manigoldo o Albafica incluso la propia Sasha también estaban atrapados en esa telaraña a al que llamaban destino y que debían cumplirlo de la mejor forma.

Tal vez había hecho todo de manera incorrecta como siempre, aun recordaba las palabras de la dulce Sasha en sus oídos, su suplica por que permaneciera en el templo y dejara al destino continuar con su inevitable paso, si Hades estaba destinado a poseer a alguien lo haría de igual forma tal y como había hecho con la misma Sasha, como las estrellas hacían lo propio con él.

-Alone. - Pronuncio el Pegaso que trato de ponerse en pie pero ese mareo hizo que nuevamente recurriera al suelo para pedir apoyo ¿Era suficientemente tarde para poder salvar el alma de ese muchacho?

:::::::::::::

Las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par, ese lugar tenía un ambiente muy pesado, como si el tiempo dejara de transcurrir dentro de esa hermosa catedral, los vitrales de distintos colores reflejaban el sol de la mañana en los pisos de mármol y en las alfombras carmesí que decoraban el lugar, las llamas de las veladoras encendidas le daban un aspecto tétrico y lúgubre al sitio con un silencio sepulcral que solo se rompía por los pasos de ambos mientras avanzaban al pasillo dirigiéndose a una habitación en particular.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron ese lugar repleto de lujos deslumbro los ojos de Alone, jamás había visto cuadros tan bellos, muebles tan finos, cortinas de seda, y esa alfombra que combinaba con la decoración le hizo pensar que inclusive podría dormir sobre ella sería más cómodo que su colchón improvisado hecho de paja.

\- No te muevas de aquí, llamare a la señorita Pandora. - Dijo con voz firme el hombre que observaba con atención al rubio, se veía sumamente pequeño, asustado, como un ratón enjaulado junto a una serpiente, y en parte era verdad, pronto seria devorado por las sombras, seria despojado de su cuerpo y con suerte su esencia se extinguiría rápidamente, sin ser capaz de apreciar el horror que le depararía el futuro.

\- ¿P-podría salir a llamar a C-Cora? E-él no va a entrar al lugar e-esperara afuera e-es solo que n-no lo he visto y…. —Se apresuró a decir Alone pero ese semblante perfecto y sereno del hombre frente al cambiaba a cada palabra que salía de su boca, casi como el de los demás cuando pedía una ración de comida o un par de monedas para comprar zapatos.

\- ¡NO! - Grito con rapidez el otro tomando al chico por los hombros, el eco de su atronadora voz rebotaba de una pared a otra, cortando la calma del sitio estremeciendo a Alone que se encogió rápidamente cerrando los ojos por instinto, siempre que había gritos había golpes después.

\- P-perdóneme….- pronuncio el rubio asustado, en verdad estaba preocupado por Cora, él nunca se alejaba mucho de su amo, además esa parte del bosque no la conocía bien, jamás acostumbraban acercarse allá, era un lugar muy sombrío para visitar.

Rápidamente el de Bennu le soltó, llevándose una mano al rostro, había perdido la calma muy rápido esta vez, siempre trataba de conservarse sereno, tener sus instintos bien dominados pero había algo en toda esa situación que no le agradaba, estar en un ejército que se había dividido justo antes de empezar la guerra le tenía muy nervioso, Pandora y el señor Hypnos y Thanatos no se llevaban del todo bien, sus ideales no empataban, sabía que la llegada de su Dios seria lo que unificaría a su ejército nuevamente, le guiaría hasta la victoria y decidiría de una vez por todas que hacer con la problemática entre esos tres.

\- Después de que hables con Pandora saldré a buscarlo, los animales no vienen a menudo por aquí, debe estar cerca de las orillas del rio que divide al bosque, así que no te preocupes. - Dijo el de Bennu pasándose una mano por el rostro, no había querido gritarle a Alone y mucho menos asustarlo, pero bajo ningún motivo pensaba dejarlo salir sin antes recibir el "despertar de su alma".

\- E-entiendo…- El pequeño bajo la mirada, esos ojos castaños que le cautivaban ahora le atemorizaban, había algo en ese hombre que le aterraba y le agradaba al mismo tiempo, olvidaba fácilmente su lugar frente a los demás, algunas veces las personas se portaban ligeramente amables con él, para después molestarle y mostrarle repudio, como Tenma.

\- ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? ¿Porque tanto alboroto? - Dijo una voz femenina haciendo que ambos giraran para poder mirarla.

\- Señorita Pandora. - El de Bennu se arrodillo inmediatamente bajando la mirada, esa mujer que tanto odiaba tenía el control ahora, era ella la encargada de despertar el alma de su Dios, y a partir de ese momento seria la protectora del mismo, al igual que todos los espectros que habían jurado leal tan al Dios del inframundo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo la joven rodeando a Alone mirándole de arriba abajo, el chico se encogió de hombros y miro sus gastados zapatos, se sentía avergonzado, el escrutinio hacia su persona le hacía sentir más inseguro de lo que generalmente era.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Esto es lo que me trajiste? - Pronuncio la joven esbozando una sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una mueca de rechazo, era increíble que Kagaho se atreviera a llevar a ese ser tan insignificante ante su presencia, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, una mala tirada del destino, pero esa rata miserable que tenía enfrente no sería el contenedor de su Dios, ni en ese tiempo ni en los que venían.

A diferencia de los demás, Pandora estaba completamente convencida de que el alma más pura no serviría para alimentar el cosmos de Hades, ella buscaba a un verdadero guerrero, un ser poderoso, valiente, gallardo y lleno de grandeza que supiera guiar a su ejército, no un ingenuo pequeño con cara de niña que lloriqueaba todo el tiempo y ya había elegido por mano propia a quien deseaba entregarle la armadura de Hades.

\- Traje al alma más pura de la tierra como debe ser.-El hombre apretó los puños, era exactamente lo que no debía suceder, sentía tanta rabia al escuchar a esa mujerzuela hablarle así a su deidad, si ella deseaba que el contenedor fuera diferente solo por un capricho el universo se encargaría de ponerla en su lugar, y sería la furia de sus puños la que acabaría con su cuerpo en cuanto Hades despertara de su largo letargo.

\- No voy a permitir que este humano tan frágil sea el nuevo contenedor de nuestro señor, necesitamos a alguien más fuerte, más capaz, alguien valiente, no un ratón asustado. - En los ojos de Pandora se podía ver la determinación que imperaba en ella, esta vez quería asegurarse de la victoria, y no descansaría hasta poder obtenerla, aunque eso debilitara momentáneamente al ejército que pretendía comandar.

\- Señorita Pandora usted no tiene la facultad de elegir al contenedor, es nuestro señor y estoy seguro de que el señor Hypnos…-

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A ESE MALDITO EN MI PRESENCIA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU LEALTAD? ¿CON ÉL O CONMIGO? Porque si es conmigo no discutirás mis órdenes, dije que quiero al Pegaso a nadie más me entendiste. - Dijo acercándose al contenedor con rapidez para tomar su rostro entre sus manos asustando a Alone, ese toque helado y esa rudeza en sus movimientos le hacían creer que esa joven mujer era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, con rapidez la joven le levanto del cuello de un solo tirón, para después dejarlo caer al suelo con rudeza.

\- L-lo siento….- Dijo Alone rápidamente, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, seguramente a la señorita no le había agradado la elección de ese apuesto joven, quería un pintor verdadero, un artista, no un ratón asustado como el, un cobarde y poca cosa como él.

\- ¿De qué te estas disculpando? Nadie está hablando contigo. - Esa estrepitosa voz era muy masculina, esa joven tenía solo la pinta de debilidad, era una muchacha fría, y fuerte, aunque le resultaba familiar, sentía la necesidad de agradarle, pero tampoco quería meterse en más problemas sabía perfectamente que no era bienvenido en ese lugar.

Con rapidez Alone se levantó del suelo acomodándose el cabello y dando unos pasitos para atrás, sentía temor de esa joven, aunque eso era usual, un sentimiento que solía despertar a donde quiera que iba; Desde muy joven experimento el rechazo constante, las personas parecían desagradar de su compañía, nadie soportaba estar con él, solo recibía contacto físico cuando los muchachos del orfanato le agredían, hablar tampoco se le daba muy bien, se ponía nervioso con mucha facilidad, siempre trataba de encajar pero nunca podía hacerlo, las personas se burlaban de su voz, de sus ademanes, de las palabras que usaba, todo lo que él hacía era motivo de burla o motivo de ofensa simplemente porque él lo hacía, era una especie de maldición, siempre pensó que la gente exageraba cuando le llamaban maldito, el a diferencia de la gente creía que la maldición le ocurría a él y no a los demás, que esa maldición se había originado la fría noche en la que nació bajo la constelación de la estrella más brillante de Cetus, en otras palabras, la constelación del Dios del Inframundo, donde su destino se había escrito.

\- ¿En serio quieres que esta porquería de humano ser sea nuestro contenedor? ¿Solo porque Hypnos lo quiso? esta sabandija debe regresar a donde pertenece, no quiero volver a verlo ¡YO MISMA SALDRÉ EN BÚSQUEDA DE NUESTRO NUEVO CONTENEDOR! Y cuando el ejército este reunido otra vez yo misma cortare la cabeza de Hypnos- Dijo la joven estrepitosamente dándole una fuerte bofetada a Alone que volvió al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, Pandora dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, siendo seguida por Kagaho, eso era inaceptable.

La puerta del corredor se cerró de un fuerte portazo, podía escuchar con claridad la voz del de Bennu y la de Pandora pelear del otro lado del pasillo, poco a poco el chico se incorporó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, le había dolido bastante aquel golpe, podía oír el latir de su propio corazón, tenía miedo, y había un sentimiento en su pecho que no podía descifrar, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, felicidad, tristeza y angustia bien mezcladas agregando un toque de nerviosismo.

Con mucha cautela miro a los lados, no deseaba hacer enojar a nadie más, camino con paciencia hacia la salida y una vez que vio el pasillo despejado corrió a toda velocidad hacia su libertad, sus delgadas piernas se movían muy rápido quería esconderse en algún lugar, regresar a casa, sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

Cuando los adultos le golpeaban siempre era un poco más doloroso para él, independientemente de la fuerza que llegaran a emplear, cuando los chicos del orfanato lo hacían generalmente eran crueles, pero sus palabras seguían siendo las de unos niños, en cambio los adultos, aquellos que ya habían pasado por la madurez y le trataban cual basura, eran ellos los que más daño llegaban a hacer en su corazón.

Una vez lejos de esas puertas de madera de la catedral el muchacho se escondió tras un árbol cercano debía recuperar el aliento, volver a respirar un poco mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla derecha, la contraria a la que Tenma le había golpeado ayer, era una suerte que no le hubieran golpeado en el mismo lugar, pensó para sí mismo el chico, eso sí sería mala suerte.

Pronto la sangre en su frente le bajo hasta el mentón, podía sentir esa delgada gota caliente de su propia sangre, probablemente el golpe de la cabeza había sido más fuerte de lo que deseaba admitir, pero lo arreglaría al llegar a casa, su prioridad ahora era encontrar a su mascota y salir huyendo de ahí.

El día había comenzado de la mejor manera, y su mayor consuelo era que tenía comida caliente en casa que compartiría con alegría junto a su mejor amigo mientras pensaba en un lugar al cual huir ahora que contaba con algo de dinero.

\- C-creo que es por allá….oh tal vez era por allá…- El chico miro a ambos lados del bosque, la izquierda y la derecha se veían exactamente iguales en esos momentos, esa parte del bosque siempre le había intrigado, sabía que algo malo se ocultaba en la cima del sendero, por eso jamás iba a esa zona, pero esta vez no sabía cómo regresar a casa.

:::::::::


End file.
